fenauriversefandomcom-20200213-history
Divided
Divided is the 7th chapter of Psychteria Volume 2 and the 17th chapter overall. It debuted in January 2017. Synopsis At Cali's house, Zage realizes he knew Cali and they were imprisoned by the same person. Vowing to protect her, he and Sen argue over her crimes until Zage storms out to find her. Full Summary Sen jolts awake, immediately screaming about Cali's whereabouts. Remembering what happened, he demands Zage explain his actions. As Zage looks out the window thoughtfully, he comments on how he knows Cali and scolds himself for not making the connection sooner. With this thought, Zage turns to Sen and declares that he intends to protect Cali. Sen angrily asks Zage about his decision, reminding him of the innocents Cali killed, but Zage reinforces that he knew her from before the disaster, and that they were imprisoned by the same person. Enraged even more, Sen asks why he should believe Zage when Cali killed his only family. Thoughtful and with a stutter, Zage contemplates that Cali might not have been conscious during it due to the actions of "that person." Fed up with the pronoun game, Sen attempts to weasel a name out of Zage. Zage holds firm in his resolve of not wanting to talk about it, and begs Sen not to hurt Cali because she's important to him. Sen hesitates, and eventually breaks down into tears asking why he's not allowed to avenge his sister after so long. Sympathetically Zage tries to comfort Sen, but Sen throws back that Cali's death is the only way those slain can rest. Irritated, Zage asks if it's for them or if it's so Sen can ease his own suffering, to which Sen passionately reveals he might and that he intends to die after completing his mission. Everyone pauses in shocked silence, until Zage tries to ask Sen what he meant. Hesitantly, Sen begins to explain how it's not worth it to live on Fenaur anymore, and that he failed at protecting his sister after training so hard to do so. He reaffirms his goal to make the murderer suffer, and that while it may be for him, he can't let Cali walk free. Feeling sorry for him, Krubby puts his hand on Sen's shoulder and urges him that it might be better to not choose a path of vengeance. Scornfully, Sen replies someone has to kill Cali, even just for the sake of protecting the planet from her. Turning his back to Zage, Zage concludes Cali wouldn't have done it willingly and that he believes their captor experimented on her. Sen attempts to ask why that matters, angering Zage and causing him to become charged with electricity. Zage asks Sen who gave him the right to decide, but Sen refuses to back down and denotes it'd be good for everyone if Cali died. Glaring intensely at Sen, Zage threatens to paralyze Sen if he touches Cali. Frightened, Krubby intervenes and asks them to stop fighting, to which Zage calms down, announces he's going to fine Cali, and slams the door on his way out. Krubby and Sen stand in an awkward silence, before Krubby apologizes and announces he should find Zage before Zage gets hurt. Grabbing Cali's jacket, Krubby attempts to tell Sen it'll be okay, before leaving Sen alone in Cali's home. Characters * Zage * Krubby Tajpoel * Sen Katens Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters